


Long Time No See

by quitetheaudity



Series: David fics :) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult!Jasper, And Of Course - Freeform, Appears in all my fics, Botched Rock Climbing, Concerned!Gwen and Max, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Is fluff and sadness a tag?, M/M, My calling card, Reunion, Serious Injuries, That's close enough, but also sad, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity
Summary: David has a visitor.
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: David fics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Long Time No See

"Mister Evergreen? You have a visitor."

David's tired eyes creaked open at the nurse's voice. He sat up slowly, biting his tongue to keep from groaning in pain. 

"Who is it?" He croaked, his voice barely going above a whisper. 

The nurse opened the door gingerly, and somebody walked in that David couldn't quite make out. His eyes were still wet and unfocused from sleeping for most of the day. 

Only when he got closer, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed, did David see who it was. 

"... Jasper?" 

Jasper smiled kindly, brushing loose hair off David's face. 

"Hey, Davey. It's been a while, huh?" 

David managed a weak smile, eyes crinkling. 

"Wow, yeah, it has. I've really missed you, Jasp. Why'd you come visit? It's been so long… I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

Jasper got this sad look in his eyes, and he turned away, just for a moment. 

"Let's not worry about that right now, ok, Davey? I can't stay for very long. I'm… I'm so sorry I can't visit more. I'd come see you if I could." He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. 

"So, botched rock climbing, huh? That must have been a scare," he joked, changing the subject. 

"Oh… yeah," David said, still wanting Jasper to expand on why he couldn't visit. "Uhm, Gwen and the campers were here to stay with me, but I guess they must have left."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed softly. "They probably just stepped out for a second. But I'm here now."

He covered David's hand with his, squeezing gently. 

"Tell me about what you've been up to," Jasper offered. "We have a lot to catch up on."

David talked for what felt like hours, going on about high school without him, his first job, working at Camp Campbell and all the campers and counselors he met there. Jasper reacted at all the right times, asking follow-up questions and sometimes interjecting with stories of his own. 

In the middle of one of his stories, a somber look overcame Jasper's face. David stopped, knitting his eyebrows together. 

"Jasper? What's wrong?" 

Jasper plastered a smile back on his face, but David could tell it was fake. 

"Davey, I, uhm… I have to leave soon. I'm so sorry. I'd stay if I could, I promise I'd stay. Just… come here."

Jasper leaned over, pulling David into a hug. Moving hurt, but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to hug Jasper, especially since he might not see him again for a while. 

After a few seconds of holding each other, Jasper pulled away, eyes glossy. 

"Davey, before I go, I need you to know that I don't blame you for getting mad at me when we were kids. I forgive you. It's okay."

David laced his fingers with Jasper's, sighing. "I still hate how I treated you back then. But it's a weight off my shoulders knowing you don't hate me. You know I love you, Jasp."

Jasper sniffled. "I love you too, Davey. Now go to sleep. Gwen and the campers will be here when you wake up."

David nodded, laying down carefully. 

"Until next time, Jasp."

"Yeah. See you later, Davey."

When David woke up, he was surrounded by campers, worried looks on their faces. Gwen gasped when his eyes fluttered open, pulling him into an aggressive hug. 

"Jesus Christ, David, don't scare me like that!" 

She let go when David politely expressed that she was crushing his lungs, but the worried expression didn't leave her face, or anyone else's. 

"What happened while I was out?" He asked, trying to fill in the blanks between Jasper and a whole worried camp.

"You flatlined," Gwen said grimly. "The doctors were trying to resuscitate you for a few minutes, but we thought they were going to lose you."

A few campers nodded in agreement. 

"Oh, geez," David said, not even realizing how close to death he'd been. "Did that all happen after Jasper left?" 

Gwen exchanged a look with Max. 

"What do you mean, 'after Jasper left?'" Max asked slowly. 

"I guess you guys must have missed it. Jasper came to visit me earlier, and we caught up on everything. He had to leave, but I was so happy to see him." David smiled fondly, remembering seeing his childhood best friend for the first time in years. 

"We've been here all--" Max began, but Gwen shushed him. 

"He must have come by when we left for a little while," Gwen said, keeping her eyes on Max. "I'm glad you got to see him, David."

"I'm glad, too. He seemed really upset about something, though. I hope he's ok."

"I hope so too, David."


End file.
